


Needing

by bookaddict43



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-19
Updated: 2009-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookaddict43/pseuds/bookaddict43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for the LJ Comm Firefly100. Prompt: clear</p><p>Disclaimer: Firefly and all its characters are the property of Joss Whedon</p>
    </blockquote>





	Needing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the LJ Comm Firefly100. Prompt: clear
> 
> Disclaimer: Firefly and all its characters are the property of Joss Whedon

Jayne dropped into the bunk, shedding weapons as he went, eyes fastening on the girl in front of him.

She spread her arms in welcome, “Captain said it was hard.”

“Mmmm,” he growled. “Need ya girl right now.”

When he was like this and needed her, Kaylee felt all kinds of powerful.

When he was like this, she could feel his wanting clear down to her curling toes.

When he was like this...she wanted him back just as bad.

Kaylee arched her back, thrust against his questing fingers and sent her own hands searching.

“Need you too,” she whispered.


End file.
